Technical Core A is the infrastructural support that provides the following critical services to the projects: 1. Specimen Acquisition, Processing, Storage and Accession A major activity of Core A will be specimen acquisition, processing, storage and accession. The tissue acquisition aspect involves surgical and rapid autopsy programs and is directed by Larry True, our GU pathologist. From these tissues we also prepare and store RNA and cDNA in a standardized, quality controlled fashion from tissues, cell lines and xenografts. Another aspect of specimen acquisition involves maintenance of the serum bank by which the Core provides well- documented clinical specimens for study. 2. RT-PCR, Immunohistochemistry and In situ Hybridization Services The Core will provide RET-PCR, immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization technical support ranging from simple supply of cut tissue sections to the full execution of the study. 3. PSA and Other Immunoassay Services Core A will provide PSA determinations on serum (human and from mice bearing CaP xenografts) and tissue culture fluids. It will help develop new, research immunoassays (e.g. prostase, TMPRS22; see Project III). 4. Tissue Culture Services Core A will also provide full tissue culture service. This will range from simply preparing a batch of cells (e.g. osteoblast cells for Project II) to determining serine protease levels in supernatant fluids of LNCaP before and after androgen stimulation (e.g. prostase, Project III). 5. CaP and Control Xenograft Maintenance plus Perform All Xenograft Studies The most extensive service provided by Core A involves maintenance of the xenograft facility and performance of all xenograft studies within the Program. We are uniquely well positioned to conduct these complex animal model studies because of our extensive experience in developing and characterizing the LNCaP series of xenografts. Core A will also develop new lines, primarily utilizing the rapid autopsy approach with a new emphasis on establishing xenografts from bone metastases.